Navidad Animal
by Kaede-Sakuragi
Summary: Historia Extra de Navidad, basada en el fic The Cat and The Dog. nn solo lean, y luego me dicen XD ... matta neeeeeeeee! [YAOI]


**Navidad Animal**

**YuGiOh!**

**by Kaede Sakuragi**

**-----------------**

**Nota Principal – CAMPAÑA: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Kaede Sakuragi adherida a esta propuesta. Gracias, Katrinna Le Fay, por prestar tus palabras, y que seamos varios en gritarlas.**

**-----------------**

**Fic extra de Navidad de " The Cat and The Dog"**

-----------------

El movimiento era lento, pausado, excitante y felinamente sexy. Sus ojos no se quitaban de aquel cuerpo que estaba recostado en el suelo, durmiendo placidamente, mientras veía como su pecho bajaba y subía mediante la respiración tranquila. Una pequeña chispa recorrió sus ojos azules, provocando que su cuerpo se moviera apenas haciendo ruido. Asechando a su presa, mirándolo con lujuria y relamiendo sus labios.

El lugar era un silencio tranquilo, y sabia que no había nadie alrededor por un buen rato, solo se acerco estirando sus dedos, sacando una de sus uñas y empezar a acariciar aquella espalda cubierto con el traje color arena que lleva puesto. Apenas se movió, largando un gruñido, moviendo sus orejas y tratando de acomodarse en otra posición. Los ojos del gato negro, se achicaron mostrando la picardía de la travesura, para luego acercarse a las orejas y soplarlas despacio, provocando un movimiento un poco violento de las mismas, y un gruñido aun más fuerte.

Se separo de este, algo molesto y levantando la ceja, parecía que no solo era un perro pulguiento, sino que también perezoso. Pero otra idea cruzo su cabeza, y sonrió de costado, el hermoso labrador dorado, no solo se despertaría si no que lo haría ladrar hasta que se quedara afónico.

Con su elegancia, salió de aquella habitación, para luego regresar con algo en la mano, cerrar la puerta y correr las cortinas del lugar, dejándolo a semi oscuras. Aunque no faltaba mucho que anocheciera, pero había la suficiente claridad para ver lo que iba a pasar dentro de aquella habitación, la música de fondo anunciaba que los invitados en cualquier momento llegaría y no prestaría atención a la falta de aquellas dos mascotas.

Coloco lentamente el broche, cerrándolo alrededor del cuello de aquel canino, para luego sonreír maliciosamente. Empezó a ronronear muy cerca de su rostro, de sus orejas, mientras apoyaba su cuerpo despacio, dándole una sensación cálida al otro, quien se movió despacio, acomodándose, para recibir aun más las caricias felinas que le estaban proporcionando. Lo abrazo contra su cuerpo intentando que quedara bajo este, pero al girar algo prácticamente lo ahorco cuando giro abruptamente.

- Que demonios! – gruño enojado, y al percatarse de la correa que lo apresaba, miro furioso al gato humano - ... Que significa esto ...! Maldito gato! – el felino lo miraba desde el sofá, donde se había acomodado de costado, para admirarlo lujuriosamente.

- Lo que ves ... perro ... – sonrió - ... que mejor lugar y forma para un rastrero como tú, atado y en el suelo ... – una pequeña vena apareció en el rostro enojado del rubio

- Seth... te estas pasando ... además tenemos que ... – pero se callo abruptamente cuando vio que aquel sujeto de los ojos azules, se refregaba en los almohadones, y se tocaba provocativamente - ... estar ... ... ... en ... – trago algo de saliva, cuando lo vio mover las caderas con un vaivén suave y provocativo.

La música de fondo no ayudaba mucho, ... o quizás si ... Preparativos para la fiesta navideña no impedía nada ... verdad?.

El gato humano, se arrodillo en aquel lugar, para mover sus caderas al compás de los violines que daban una melodía suave e incitante a bailar algo sencillo. Recorrió una de sus manos por el cuello, sin dejar de mover su cuerpo, para ir desprendiendo los botones de aquella pequeña chaqueta que llevaba puesto, hacia frió, afuera caía la nieve y no se podía dar el lujo de andar con el anterior traje de verano.

Lentamente callo al suelo, pero lo que menos le importo al rubio, era eso, si no que su gato de ojos azules estaba con las piernas abiertas dándole una vista excelente de aquel pantalón negro que se levantaba justo en donde la bragueta con botones lo tentaba a abrirlos. recorrió con sus uñas, la tela de las mismas, para luego llegar hasta la entrepierna, moviéndola con movimientos lentos.

El sonido de la cadena tensándose, lo hizo sonreír, el perro de cabellos rubios quiso acercársele pero la correa se lo impedía. Llevo sus manos a su pecho, donde con sus uñas empezó a desgarrar la tela, mostrando la piel tostada bajo esta, y marcas rojas provocadas por los leves cortes. Jonouchi trago nuevamente saliva, estaba embelesado por aquel gato humano, que lo estaba provocando, instintivamente llevo su mano a su hombría, que bajo los pantalones ya estaba levantada. En esos momentos amaba ser animal, no perdía ningún detalle en las penumbras que abrazaban el lugar lentamente.

Los dedos recorrían su piel, provocando en si mismo, pequeños gemidos, mientras movía las caderas al mismo ritmo que se implementaba. Los ojos mielados lo miraba expectante, que inútilmente quería acercársele pero la cadena se lo impedía. Pero el pequeño sonido de excitación salió cuando lo vio meter su mano dentro de los pantalones, arqueando su espalda, sobre el sofá, aquel endemoniado gato negro de los ojos azules lo estaba haciendo todo eso a propósito.

Gruño desesperado, apoyando sus cuatro patas en el suelo, y levantando su cola dorada, sus ojos mostraban deseo ... Y eso provoco una gran sonrisa maliciosa a Seth.

- Que sucede ... perro ... – dijo sensualmente, mientras se levantaba, quedando parado justo frente a el pero lo suficiente alejado para que la cadena le impidiera acercársele.

- ... – no contesto pero intento agarrarlo, pero le era inútil - ... Me las pagaras ...! – dijo entre dientes, mientras empezaba a sudar y trataba de no humillarse ante el ... pero eran tan sexy ... tan ...

- Te gusta lo que ves? – el ojiazul dijo despacio mientras bajaba sus pantalones y los retiraba lentamente, dejando ver que debajo de ellos ... solo era piel ...

- "RA ... que se rompa la cadena ..." – Jonouchi pensó mientras volvía a quedarse sin habla, el maldito estaba desnudo frente a el, y mostraba su hombría ya despierta.

- Quisieras tocar? – Seth retrocedió, volviéndose a sentar en el sofá, dejando las piernas abiertas, mientras volvía a tocarse, a marcar su piel morena, y gemir un poco mas fuerte, pero aun así ... sin tocar lo esencial, lo cual el rubio miraba con mas atención.

Sonrió de costado cuando lo vio terminar de desprender sus pantalones color arena, y empezar a masturbarse, la idea corrió por su mente cuando mojo sus dedos, recorrió su pecho, hasta su entrepierna, la cual fue tocada despacio, como si marcara una línea invisible sobre esta, haciendo dibujos. Volvió a sonreír cuando el perro, solo miraba el movimiento de su mano, y hacia lo mismo que el.

Volvió a mojar su dedo, y se lo llevo hasta la punta de su pene, el cual ya empezaba a estar húmedo por la excitación que poseía, luego empezó a hacer círculos sobre este, y a gemir ronroneando, mientras que con su otra mano pellizcaba sus propias tetillas. Balanceando sus caderas. Si seguía con ese jueguito terminaría antes de lo acordado y además, aun quería hacerlo sufrir un poco mas al labrador dorado.

Lo miro fijamente, mientras cerraba sus piernas y se recostaba sobre el sofá, moviendo su cola negra, de un lado a otro, como si demostrara que estaba entusiasmado jugando.

- Quítate la ropa ...- fue una orden, suave y en un tono excitante. Cosa que no protesto el rubio, y empezó a hacerlo - ... Lentamente ... – fueron las palabras ante la desesperación del mismo.

La chaqueta, los pantalones y demás cosas quedaron a un lado, mostrando un cuerpo blanco, y bien formado, la cual terminaba con una cola dorada, igual que sus cabellos.

Bajo del sofá, con movimientos felinos, en sus cuatro patas, moviendo su cuerpo sensualmente. Gateando a un costado de Jonouchi, pero lo suficiente lejos para que este no lo tomara por sorpresa y lo agarrara. La cola negra se movía de un lado a otro, con movimientos pausados al ritmo que dictaba su cuerpo. Termino recostado sobre el piso boca arriba, mirándolo con deseo, mientras seguía dándose caricias a si mismo.

El rubio lo miraba entre embelesado, hipnotizado por la elegancia que el gato que irradiaba. El aroma del mismo lo estaba volviendo loco, y si la cadena no se rompía en ese momento, juraría que rompería el mueble al cual estaba atado. Lamió sus labios, y miro detenidamente las orbes azules de su koibito, que luego de cinco mil años nunca había cambiado. Sin querer sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas ... por unas milésimas de segundo, pasaron todas la navidades que podía recordar, las buenas y las malas, hasta las que fueron una tortura para su cuerpo y alma ... Y sin si quiera poder evitar pronuncio tres palabras ...

- Te amo tanto ... – murmuro despacio, pero lo suficiente para que Seth lo mirara sorprendido.

La habitación por un momento quedo a oscuras de repente, en silencio y algo fría ...

Jonouchi se abalanzó contra el gato humano, y capturo los labios del mismo, apasionadamente, devorando no solo su boca, si no su alma ...

Desnudo callo sobre este, él cual aun no salía de su asombro, apretándolo contra la alfombra, mientras que con sus manos recorría cada parte de aquel cuerpo que conocía tan bien. Los gemidos pasaron a segundo plano, cuando por arte de magia, solo una melodía suave de fondo reinaba ese espacio.

Los dedos blancos marcaron distintos caminos sobre la piel morena, demostrando que la conocía tan bien, y que era su dueño. Los besos sobre el cuello fueron cada vez mas fuertes dejando marca, y sello al gran sacerdote del antiguo Egipto, era la pasión de aquel que fue una vez un esclavo, y ahora solo era libre de amar y dejarse amar por aquel sujeto de los ojos azules.

- Ámame ... – murmuro Seth al oído del rubio - ... Ámame como siempre lo he hecho durante todo este tiempo ... – no hubo respuesta, solo acciones ...

--------

... La noche ya caía ...

... La luna acompañaba desde lo alto ...

... Los invitados ya estaban llegando ...

- Dónde estarán? – Mokuba pronuncio preocupado, mientras trataba de terminar de arreglarse la pequeña corbata negra.

- No te preocupes ... – la vos suave del abogado, trato de calmar al pelinegro, mientras hacia el nudo de aquel lazo en el cuello de este.

- Pero ... desaparecieron toda la tarde ... – pronuncio medio alarmado, mientras se veía al espejo.

- Has buscado en el estudio? – la vos risueña y algo picara, hizo que Lucio, se girara y mirara a su koibito en reproche.

- Claro ... Que estúpido que soy? ... Gracias Antul ... – el menor de los Kaiba salió apresurado, en dirección del único lugar que no pudo revisar, ya que con la desaparición de Seto, era el único que podía organizar todo de la Fiesta de Navidad.

- Eres idiota ... verdad? – el muchacho de los ojos verdes, enfrento al cuervo que lo miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Dame crédito, porque si están un poco mas, la misma gente preguntara donde están los anfitriones ... – se le acerco lentamente, para luego de un arrebato tomar la corbata de color blanca, y apresar sus labios salvajemente en el impulso - ... Yo creo que se divirtieron lo suficiente ... Si no cuando lo haremos nosotros ...? – pero antes que el abogado le reprochara lo soltó, y salió apresurado de la habitación del primer piso, donde estaban.

Lucio se llevo su mano hasta la cabeza, tratando de aplacar la futura jaqueca. Suspiro despacio, para luego mirarse al espejo, estaba vestido todo de blanco, el cual contrastaba con todo el traje negro que Antul llevaba. Sonrió de costado, si todo salía bien, ese mismo anunciaría el compromiso, de ambas parejas oficialmente. Saco del bolsillo de su traje, una pequeña caja, donde estaban las dos alianzas de plata, y dos inscripciones, las cuales no sabían que decían, pero el Conde "D" le había dicho que era algo para su futuro, claro si realmente amaba al muchacho cuervo.

- "_Amarlo? _– pensó _- ... No ... no lo amaba ... Lo quería con tanta pasión y locura ... que solo amarlo ... Era poco" – _Solo esperaba que eso durara tanto como aquellas dos mascotas. Suspiro antes de salir de allí y bajar las escaleras.

--------

Saludo a los invitados que habían llegado hacia unos minutos, mostrando su sonrisa cálidamente. Pero disimuladamente fue encaminándose al final de uno de los pasillos, y meter la llave en el cerrojo de la puerta, ya que de seguro estaba cerrada, pero eso no impedía en tener una copia por seguridad. Pero antes que pudiera terminar de dar la ultima vuelta, la misma se abrió asustándolo.

- Mokuba ... Que sucede? – la vos gruesa y fría de su hermano, casi lo había asustado, pero sonrió cuando vio que el rubio aparecía detrás del mismo, arreglándose la ropa. Ambos vestían de color arena, un traje Armani

- Los invitados ya están aquí ... y solo falta que Tu aparezcas y saludes ... Seto ... – el ojiazul miro su reloj, comprobando la hora, y dándose cuenta que habían pasado mucho tiempo encerrados.

- Oh disculpa ... Chibi ... fue mi culpa ... – el rubio dijo sonriendo infantilmente, y sonrojado.

- Cómo que tu culpa? Joey ... – el pelinegro lo miro algo intrigante, mirando a ambos, pero luego de percatarse de cierta marca, abrió sus ojos sorprendido y luego el mismo se ruborizo - ... Ah ... bueno ... este ... no te preocupes ... – le dijo mientras se giraba y los dejaba a ambos desconcertados - ... Por cierto ... levántate un poco mas el cuello de la camisa Seto ... ese chupón no va contigo ... – y de allí, desapareció corriendo por los pasillos.

El CEO, prácticamente empujo al rubio al entrar nuevamente al estudio, prender la luz y acercarse al espejo que había allí. Para luego girarse molesto y dispuesto a gritarle de todo al perro sarnoso, pero antes que pudiera decir algo, el otro apresuro ...

- Bueno ... es tu culpa ... Tu empezaste a provocarme ... y no pude evitarlo ... además ... no fue inteligente de tu parte ponerme una correa que yo mismo podía abrir el cerrojo ... – le dijo el rubio, mientras aparecían sus orejas en forma chibi, y su cola se movía de un lado a otro, ignorando la mirada de furia del gato negro - ... Nos vemos ... – dijo apresuradamente cuando desapareció por la puerta y de allí correr por los pasillos, con una gran sonrisa.

- WHEELER VEN ACÁ! – grito molesto, pero antes de cruzar la puerta de la habitación, se detuvo, para arreglarse la camisa, evitando que esa marca fuera visible, ya luego se vengaría.

Reviso que todo estuviera en orden, pero antes de salir palpo su bolsillo interno, sacando del mismo, una pequeña caja, donde había dos alianzas de oro. Su enojo se desvaneció en ese momento ... este era el día que por fin, terminarían de romper la maldición que llevaban hace milenios.

- Todo bien ... – la vos del abogado lo saco de los pensamientos.

- Todo bien ... – fue una respuesta en vos baja, mientras guardaba nuevamente la caja en su bolsillo - ... Bueno ... ahora nos toca sorprender a esos dos par de animales quien es el amo en esto ... – el ojiazul sonrió maliciosamente.

- Por supuesto ... Seto ... – Lucio correspondió tal pensamiento.

Ambos hombres salieron de allí, con solo una cosa en su mente ...

Esta seria la navidad mas agradable y recordada de las que hallan pasado antes. No solo porque estaban todo juntos si no que era la mejor forma de vengarse de sus koibitos, aunque ... pensándolo bien ... era una dulce y esperada venganza ... la mas hermosa de todas ... dar los votos de matrimonio ... Para siempre ... Eternamente ...

----------

**Nota de la autora: FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA TODAS Y TODOS ... Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!**

**Les deseo de corazón, de aquí desde Argentina ... nn ...!**

**Como verán es un fic extra de " The Cat and The Dog" ... si alguien no lo leyo ... XD lo hace ahora ... XDD**

**Jjajja .. .matta neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


End file.
